A Stroke of Luck - Traducción
by Traduccion Lagrimas del Fenix
Summary: RESUMEN: Traducción Autorizada by HPFangirl71. Draco se siente increíblemente afortunado cuando accidentalmente pilla a Albus Potter jugando con unos vestidos.


**A STROKE OF LUCK**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL: ** : / / / 4

**AUTOR:** HPFangirl71

**TRADUCCIÓN:** Traducciones Lagrimas del Fenix

**BETA: **Bellatrix_2009

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a HPFangirl71, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**RESUMEN:** Draco se siente increíblemente afortunado cuando accidentalmente pilla a Albus Potter jugando con unos vestidos.

* * *

><p>Draco caminó a través de la chimenea sin avisar. Gritando el nombre de su hijo varias veces sin recibir respuesta. No recordaba que Scorpius le dijera que estaría fuera, pero la memoria de Draco últimamente había estado un tanto tambaleante. Él le echaba la culpa a la edad, pero quizá había algo más que le distrajera. Escuchó un hilo de música a un volumen muy alto proveniente de la parte de atrás de la casa, algún grupo de chicos muggles con un número en su nombre, si mal no recordaba. Asumiendo que Scorpius estaba en casa pero que no podía oírle, Draco se condujo hacia la habitación que Scorpius y su compañero de habitación compartían.<p>

Draco se detuvo en la puerta, embriagándose en lo que debía ser la visión más encantadora que se le había cruzado en años. Su hijo parecía que, efectivamente, no estaba en casa, pero, en vez de eso, allí estaba su compañero de cuarto.

Albus Potter estaba allí de pie, ante un espejo de cuerpo entero, completamente ignorante de la presencia de Draco. Pero eso no era lo mejor; el chico estaba vestido con nada menos que un camisón de bebé muggle. Draco podía ver la fina expansión del encaje adornando el pecho del muchacho, y alrededor de su cintura había un tejido delicado y blanco que ondeaba en volantes hasta sus muslos desnudos.

Draco había tenido algunos golpes de suerte en su vida... pero esto... éste debía ser el golpe más afortunado de todos pero de lejos. Sin poder evitarlo, dejo salir un agudo silbido que sorprendió al chico Potter, haciendo que rápidamente bajara la música antes de colocarse una bata de seda cremosa que cubrió hasta el último centímetro de su piel de la vista de Draco.

Draco se acercó a él desde atrás, y le susurró contra el oído de Albus:

- No, si es por mí no te cubras. De hecho, estaba disfrutando la vista... -Le dijo con una juguetona sonrisa.

Draco apartó la estorbosa bata de los hombros de Albus, dejando que cayera descuidadamente hasta el suelo. Albus tembló bajo su mirada pervertida y vio la sombra de un sonrojo floreciendo en la piel del muchacho, y esto le hizo sonreír más aún. Sí, este día se estaba volviendo cada vez mejor...

- ¿Qué quiere, señor Malfoy? – Chilló Albus, ignorando la descarada insinuación de Draco.

-Bueno, venía a ver a mi hijo, pero parece que me he encontrado con alguien en vez de eso. Hablando de padres, ¿sabe el tuyo que te gustan los vestiditos?

La sonrisa de Draco se amplió y se volvió lasciva mientras observaba el rostro del muchacho ir desde la vergüenza a la sorpresa y de ahí a una llena de indignación ante sus palabras.

- ¡Que le den! – profirió Albus vehementemente.

Draco dejó escapar una breve risilla antes de responder.

- Ah, esa es una invitación que puede que acepte.

La cara de Albus se tornó de un cereza aún más intenso cuando se dio cuenta de cómo sus palabras habían sido tomadas.

- ¡Mierda, eso no es lo que quería decir y usted lo sabe, joder!

- Bueno, bueno, ¿qué manera es esa de hablarle a tus mayores? – Le dijo Draco con otra sonrisa sugerente. Se estaba divirtiendo con fastidiar al chaval, bueno, quizá un poco demasiado, la verdad.

No hubo nada más que silencio por un momento o dos, hasta que Albus, finalmente, reunió el coraje para hablar. Antes de hacerlo, mojó los labios nerviosamente y Draco sintió como su miembro se calentó y apretó contra la línea de sus pantalones. Santo Salazar, ¿es que este chico es una tentación dejada de la mano de Dios? ¡El solo tenerlo allí, de pie, medio desnudo, a tan solo centímetros de Draco, ya era una jodida provocación!

- No se lo va a decir, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Albus a media voz, apenas audible por encima de la música que aún se oía en segundo plano.

Draco no respondió porque aún no se había decidido. En su lugar, alzó la mano para acariciar un lado del rostro de Albus, y la sensación de ligero rastrojo contra la piel suave casi lo mata.  
>Albus parecía nervioso, pero aún así, continuaba con su tartamudeante oración.<p>

- Verá... Señor... quiero decir… Señor Malfoy, acabo de salir del armario, y a mi familia le está costando aceptarlo. Si descubrieran que soy tan gay como para llevar ropa de mujer... pues...

- Todos tenemos nuestras manías.- Le dijo Draco con el aire de autoridad que le dan años de haber salido del armario.

Albus le ofreció una sonrisa tímida. El chico apartó la mirada unos instantes antes de volver a mirar a Draco. Se alzó de puntillas y susurró.

- Haría lo que fuera...- En la oreja de Draco. El aliento del muchacho se sintió caliente contra la piel de Draco, y eso le endureció aún más si es que eso era posible. Miró hacia abajo, dentro de aquel par de ojos de un brillante esmeralda mientras Albus, tímidamente se mordía el labio, esperando su respuesta. Si Draco no lo hubiera sabido, hubiera jurado que el chaval estaba intentando seducirle.

- Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que he tenido a alguien tan joven como tú en mi cama...-Confesó Draco, su voz quebrándose por la emoción.- Y entonces, tuve que pagar por ello.

Albus pareció desconcertado por ésta última información.

- ¿Por qué tuvo que pagar por eso?

- Porque soy un viejo estúpido...-Le respondió Draco suavemente.

Alzó la mano para rozar sus nudillos contra la cara de Albus de nuevo, tan solo que ésta vez, fue diferente. Esta vez, Albus se recostó contra su toque, sus labios suaves contra la palma de la mano de Draco.

Draco estaba muy seguro que el muchacho lo estaba seduciendo, y eso lo hizo sentirse genial. Sabía que probablemente no debería estar haciendo esto, pero, ¿cuándo había hecho él lo que se debía?

Se inclinó para besar al dulce e inocente hombre debajo suyo, y se estremeció al ser correspondido. La intimidad de sus bocas era chocante, pero bienvenida. La otra mano de Draco alcanzó a asir la cintura del chico y la sensación del encaje raspante contra sus callosas yemas de los dedos fue altamente erótica.

Sintió cómo los pequeños puños de Albus Potter se cerraron en torno al cuello de su camisa, apretándolo contra sí, y Draco supo que ese era el día más afortunado de toda su vida.

Empujó a Albus en dirección a la cama y apretó al chico contra ella con la solidez de su cuerpo. La sensación de los músculos duros e inmaduros bajo el duro encaje volvió a excitar a Draco.  
>Podía sentir la forma de la erección de Albus contra su bajo vientre, y Draco supo que tenía que poseer al muchacho o moriría de las ganas. Sus dedos fueron rápidos y expertos al quitar el pequeño combinado de fina tela de alrededor del pene del chico, y pudo sentir las manos de Albus forcejeando con los botones de su camisa de vestir.<p>

Draco se preocupó un momento por lo que el joven pensaría cuando le viera desnudo, todos sus años expuestos. Draco no estaba en baja forma, en absoluto, paro tampoco era un jovencito núbil de diecisiete años. Cuando los labios de Albus acariciaron su pecho desnudo de un modo casi reverencial, supo que se había preocupado por nada. Sus dedos recorrieron la extensión del grueso pene de Albus al mismo tiempo, y oyó al chico gemir de una manera tan desinhibida, que hizo que Draco temblara de necesidad. Se apartó ligeramente para quitarse el resto de la ropa, pero impidió que Albus lo hiciera, porque quería follárselo con toda su gloriosa lencería de encaje.

Draco se posicionó en el medio de la cama y apartó los sedosos volantes para exponer el miembro de Albus a la vista. La boca de Draco salivó cuando vio el pene ante él, y no pudo evitar inclinarse para besarlo. Su lengua golpeteó para saborear el pene de Albus, y oyó un gimoteo proferido de los labios del chico, como si nunca hubiera sido tocado de esa manera antes, y Draco se tuvo que parar a pensar que puede que no. Su boca devoró la necesidad de Albus y otro gruñido se dejó oír.

Mientras la lengua de Draco trabaja de arriba a abajo por el miembro del muchacho, sintió como lo tiraban del pelo de la nuca. Los dedos de Albus estaban enterrados en su cabello y esto lo animó a tomar al muchacho aún más profundamente. Su nariz estaba inmersa en el aroma de la piel joven y los finos y ondulados cabellos; ese olor almizclado tenía a Draco casi al borde. Se obligó a apartarse y alcanzó los labios de Albus para besarlos de nuevo.

El beso fue fuerte, sensual y persistente varios instantes. Miró hacia abajo y vio la inocencia que portaban los ojos de Albus, algo que no parecía poder evitar.

- No has hecho esto antes, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Draco cándidamente.

- Por favor...- Prácticamente le rogó Albus.- Por favor, quiero hacerlo.

Fue la súplica furtiva de la juventud lo que Draco vagamente pudo recordar. Su primera vez fue con un compañero de clase, en un armario de las escobas en Hogwarts. Consistió en los dos restregándose contra una pared, ninguno de los dos ni medio consciente de lo que estaban haciendo. Podría haber sido desastroso de no ser por el resultado final, terminar juntos había sido la cosa más espectacular que Draco podía recordar. Le hacía sonreír incluso ahora. Sabía que probablemente estaba mal que él fuera la primera vez de Albus, pero, quién coño era él para decidir.

- La clave es relajarse...-Le dijo Draco a Albus cuando el primer dedo penetró en su entrada.

Los músculos de Albus eran estrechos, apretándose alrededor del dedo de Draco. Este masculló un simple hechizo que lubricó la entrada de Albus. El dedo de Draco se deslizó fácilmente, pero siguió notando la tensión de los músculos de Albus. Lo último que Draco quería era hacerle daño. En vez de eso, volvió a tomar el pene de Albus en su boca, trabajando toda su extensión mientras su dedo buscaba presionar la próstata de Albus aunque solo fuera un poco. Oyó un ligero chillido escaparse de los labios del chico y ésta vez fue un sollozo de placer y no de dolor. Lentamente, Draco añadió un segundo dedo y empezó a mover los dedos en movimientos de tijera, entrando y saliendo de la entrada de Albus.

Le llevó un rato, pero pronto Albus estuvo listo. La paciencia de Draco fue recompensada y besó al chico suavemente en los labios mientras su pene penetraba fácilmente dentro de él. Albus solo se estremeció un poco cuando la dureza de Draco lo ensanchó ligeramente más. Draco se tomó su tiempo en tomar al muchacho, pero rápidamente fue Albus quien empujó sus caderas hacia arriba, rogándole a Draco que se moviera dentro de sí. Draco embistió dentro y fuera del apretado calor de Albus una y otra vez. Sus labios se apretaron contra los labios y piel de Albus al aumentar su ritmo hasta uno estable.

Draco no estaba acostumbrado a estar con alguien tan joven, y esto tuvo repercusiones en su cuerpo. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que se dejara ir dentro de Albus Potter. No pareció importarle al chico al Draco extraer de él una rápida liberación. El semen de Albus empapó ambos vientres y Draco sintió que tenía que probarlo, así que lamió el estómago de Albus hasta dejarlo limpio.

Miró hacia arriba para ver a un Albus sonriente, satisfecho en la relajación pos coito de su primera vez. Draco atrajo al muchacho en su abrazo y lo acunó, posando besos suaves en su negra coronilla. Normalmente Draco no era tan sentimental en el sexo, pero había algo en éste chico en la cúspide de su masculinidad que sacaba lo mejor de Draco.

Y Draco Malfoy no pudo evitar sentirse incluso más afortunado...


End file.
